justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Funkytown
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Funkytown (Just Dance Kids). (Best Buy Edition) |artist= (Covered by Sweat Invaders in-game) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (original version) |year=1980 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm=4 |mc='JDU' 1A: Fuchsia 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Light Ochre 2B: Burnt Sienna |pc= |gc= (JD2) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc= (Remake) |pictos = 86 |kcal=26 |audio = |dura=3:53 (JD2/''SP''/''ES'') 3:52 (Remake) |nowc=FunkyTown}} "Funkytown" by (covered by Sweat Invaders in-game), is featured on the Best Buy edition of , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male, green, frog-like alien. He is wearing a dark green suit with a Saturn logo, a white belt with a futurist ray weapon, and dark green boots. Remake In the remake, the color palette for the dancer is now more saturated, and he now looks more realistic. Background Original The background appears to take place in an old film. There are UFO ships flying around, as if there is an invasion going on, and one of the UFOs are shooting beams. Plus, there is a farm on the ground, and there are aliens can be seen walking around the place. Remake The colors for the background have been changed from black and white to sepia. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Flap your arms. All four moves are done consecutively during the chorus. funkytown gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Funkytown gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Funkytown appears in the following Mashups: *''Jamaican Dance'' *''Crucified'' *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) *''Irish Meadow Dance'' Captions Funkytown appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Flying Frog *Frog On Fire *Funky Frog *Funky Walk *Funny Frog *Funny Frog Swing *Lazy Frog *Mad Frog *Traffic Frog Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hallowwen Songs *All Song F-J Trivia *Sometimes, there is a pictogram glitch in . **A glitch involving the pictograms happens in the preview, too. *The background appears in Rock Lobster. *In the Mashup for Jamaican Dance, three of the Gold Moves have been removed. *When the dancer uses his tongue as a violin, it can actually be seen that, during the third repetition, his tongue comes out from the left side of his head and not from his mouth. *In and later versions of , the name of this track has been re-credited as Funky Town. *Although the dancer in the routine is frowning, his avatar is smiling. *Even though the dancer is in color, the background is black and white (sepia in the remake). *In the menu square, the coach s mouth has a slightly different shape. *The cover by Sweat Invaders has a different ending from the original. *Some of the pictograms have names that reference . *This is the first song that was used in the film Shrek 2. The second is Accidentally in Love from , the third is Livin' la Vida Loca from , and the fourth is Holding Out for a Hero from . *In Just Dance Now, the preview didn't show the gold move effect during the gold move. **This is also the case with'' Don't You Worry Child, ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Baby Girl, When I Grow Up, and Can’t Take My Eyes Off You. *In and , whenever the dancer raises his arms or jumps, his hand or head get cut out. **This was fixed in the remake. *A sticker of the song's clouds can be unlocked in by dancing to Rain Over Me (Extreme Version) three times. Gallery Game Files Funkytown jd2 cover generic.png|''Funkytown'' funkytown jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Funkytown'' (Remake) FunkyTown Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Funkytown_cover_albumcoach_jdu2020.png| album coach (2020) Funkytown cover albumbkg.png| album background Funkytown banner bkg.png| menu banner Funkytown map bkg.png| map background funkytown_cover@2x.jpg| cover Funkytown cover 1024.png| cover Funkytown jd2014 ava.PNG|Avatar on funkytown jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Funkytown golden ava.png|Golden avatar Funkytown diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar funkytown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Funkytown jd2 background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots funkytown jd2 menu.png|''Funkytown on the menu Funkytown jd2 ready.png| ready screen Funkytown_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Funkytown jdsp ready.png| ready screen funkytown jdsp score.png| scoring screen funkytown jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu funkytown jd2016 load.png| loading screen funkytown jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen funkytown jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu funkytown jd2017 load.png| loading screen funkytown jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen funkytown jd2017 score.png| scoring screen funkytown jd2 gameplay.jpg| gameplay Others Funkytown different crediting.png|The song appearing as "Funky Town" in the menu Videos Official Audio Lipps Inc -- Funkytown Funkytown (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Funkytown - Just Dance 2 Funkytown - Just Dance Summer Party Funkytown - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited Funky Town Sweat Invaders Funkytown - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 unlimited Funky Town -Megastar Funkytown - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Funkytown - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Funkytown - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Funkytown es:Funkytown de:Funkytown Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Sweat Invaders Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Covered Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs